charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Flight
Flight, more commonly referred to as flying, is the ability to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air at great heights and speed. While flying, you will be able to adapt to extreme weather and temperatures. Application There are four different types of flight. *Lift both your hands into the air and self-propel yourself through the air. *Empower a broomstick with magic and ride it. *Use your wings to propel yourself through the air. *Ride a magic carpet which is blessed with the power of flight. Self-Propelled Flight self-propelling through the air.]] Beings who possess this power naturally can fly at great speeds. A side effect of the power includes protection from temperature extremes and atmospheric pressure, as well as being able to perceive their surroundings. Users can carry another individual without trouble, they can even use one hand to carry another person while flying. Beings with evolved levitation are able to self-propel themselves. This is the power advancement of Levitation. When a Phoebe entered limbo, she was be able to perform extraordinary aerial feats, including flying. As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Enter the Demon This was due to the fact that her Levitation power evolved into the power of flight. See flight history (below) for more examples. Broomsticks flying on a broom.]] A magical witch would simply tap into the source of all magic and empower a normal Broom and then use it to fly. The user will navigate the broom to fly in the direction they want. The broom aslo seems to magically gravitates the user in place, they can never fall off. Phoebe was taught how to tap into magic by Eva. She channeled her magic into a broom granting it the power to fly, she then sat sidesaddle and fly it into the air. Phoebe proudly rode against the full moon while Prue and Piper looked on.As witnessed in the season 3 episode, All Halliwell's Eve Winged Flight Winged flight is somewhat rare amoung demons and a few good mystical beings, (ie) Fairies and Cherubs. However, Leo Wyatt who is a mortal also possess wings, which he use to fly. He gained them after he picked up an artifact in the vault, Up There, and the powers from the artifact went into him. However, Leo can magically conceal his wings.As witnessed in the season 9 comic, The Charmed Offensive Some being have to transform into animals to fly; vampire into bats. However, while Nymphs does not possess wings, they are able to fly on a cloud of green mist, which surrounds the lower half of their body. Magic Carpet sitting on a flying carpet.]] A magic carpet is simply an enchanted rugs, empowered with the power to fly. It can travel vast distances in a short amount of time; it once carried a user to San Francisco from the Middle East. A user would sit on the carpet and silently or vocally commands it and it will fly off to whatever destination the owner wishes. The carpet also gravitates the user in place, they can never fall off, even with sudden abrupt motions. While moving the user can either stand, lay or sit on the carpet. As witnessed in the season 6 episode, I Dream of Phoebe Usage When activating and using this power, natural users simply lift their arms into the air and their body will then be propelled into the air. When users first received this power, it can be very uncontrollable, as it takes time to learn to maintain their balance while they are floating in the air. They will also find landing difficult, and will mostly likely crash land a few times before they are able to land on their feet. While, Phoebe and other's like her who naturally possess the power of levitation are able to control the power and fly with little effort. This is because they already have a vast amount of experience defying gravity, thus making it ease for them. History and Phoebe flying Piper and Paige out of Limbo.]] Dragon warlocks have the power of flight, something one particular Dragon warlock noted he inherited from his father. His flying power was stolen by a genie, who then gave it to Phoebe. Phoebe later wished away this power. As witnessed in the season 2 episode, Be Careful What You Witch For Phoebe Halliwell has used this power on a number of occasions. However, she used it throught her power of Levitation. Once was after she shrunk to five inches, because she was so small and light, she was able to propel herself to fly. As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Size Matters flying out of limbo.]] Yen Lo's powers advanced to flight, while he was in limbo. In fact, he was the first person to realize that he could use the clouds, as they are made up of water molecules, to create a portal to escape limbo. With his gift advanced, he was able to fly and achieve this. An Ling later used the clouds to create a portal, allowing her and Phoebe to used their amped up Levitation powers to fly out of limbo and back to earth. As witnessed in the season 4 episode, Enter the Demon This indicates that the power of Levitation, overtime, could advance to Flight. List of Users See Also *Floating *Hovering *Levitation *Agility Notes and references Category:Powers